


bad dog

by AShyCryptid



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Muzzle, Other, Restraints, Self-Harm, angry Chris needs restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: Chris knows the routine.He stays naked and cuffed and muzzled in his kennel until Wesker feels like keeping him around again.
Relationships: implied Albert Wesker/Chris Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	bad dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderCant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCant/gifts).



> was feeling for feral chris being restrained so i wrote it in an au where wesker lives and takes chris for himself some time after. inspired by the ever so lovely Ginger and the big chonkster that is Chris in re8

Chris' back hits the floor, another ache on his bruised and beaten body. When he looks up, he sees the door of his kennel shut with a slam and the click of a lock that rattles his bones more than he likes.

His knees curl in to give him more space, his eyes haven't yet adjusted to the dim light. 

His captor speaks, while he cannot. "Bad dogs who don't listen don't deserve to come out. Isn't that right Chris?" He growls back in reply, the bar between his teeth preventing him from making words.

"I'll come back for you when you calm down and are willing to listen, whenever that will be." Chris knows the routine. He stays naked and cuffed and muzzled in his kennel until Wesker feels like keeping him around again. No food, just water from a half-moon dish by the door that he can barely lick out of.

The shutter of the door closes leaving him in the complete darkness with all the thoughts he's been trying to escape. He tries to get onto all fours slamming his body into the door but he's too weak. There isn't enough space to build up any momentum. Still, it helps with the restless energy inside him.

Frustrations build up into a roar let loose from his throat and it shakes the confines of his tiny prison cell.

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

He throws himself against the walls, bouncing between them like a rubber ball. The kennel holds sturdy and strong and too used to this kind of abuse. Old bruises burn, new bruises form, scabs peel and bleed anew where skin stretches and splits apart. He rages on. Unintelligible roars with the thud of his body against the wall and the sounds of his chains as they crash form a cacophony of discord that only serves to show a peek into the rage inside him.

Chris is angry, so very angry and he doesn't know what to do with himself but fight against the world, against himself, against this damned sturdy box.

All sense of time is lost in here, all sound beyond the walls do not reach him in here. It's hell, stewing in the silence of his thoughts. Every failure comes back to him, every proof that he was a disappointment comes back with a vengeance. His teeth grit into the thick rubber bar but even this he cannot bite through.

_Pathetic._

His collar feels tight on his neck, the restraints of his limbs keep him bundled up. A whine escapes from his throat as he eventually tires out. His body almost aches like how he needs even when he knows that what he needs isn't right but the pain makes him feel anything else but numb. It makes him feel like he's fighting again for the better of the people. That his new scars are battle trophies and not the lashings of the madman that keeps him as a dog.

He's angry still but too tired to act out on it. Too restrained to let loose. He can't even grip at his own hair and pull. That's how weak he's become and he hates it. He hates himself.

Instead he closes his eyes and leans against the wall in the uncomfortably warm box, humid with exerted breath. Eventually exhaustion creeps into his muscles. With a furrow between his brows and his body still clenched tight, a fitful sleep takes him under.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you did! <3


End file.
